


Now It's Here

by cometothedorkside



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The High Republic: Light of the Jedi - Charles Soule
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Getting Together, High Republic (Star Wars), Jedi, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Older Characters, One Shot, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Retirement, Romance, Short One Shot, Varykino (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometothedorkside/pseuds/cometothedorkside
Summary: Elzar Mann and Avar Kriss get to have the retirement on Naboo that was hinted at in the book.
Relationships: Avar Kriss & Elzar Mann, Avar Kriss/Elzar Mann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Now It's Here

Elzar Mann looked at the calming waters of the lake in front of him. He couldn't believe they were  _ here _ . He had thought about the possibility of this day many times. The Jedi Master had spent much of his career imagining how this period of his life could look. And now it was here. 

Elzar Mann and Avar Kriss had long and successful careers as Jedi Masters. Now, with both of them in their late sixties, they were eligible for the closest thing to retirement available to Jedi. Elzar Mann was choosing to spend the final years of his life on the island of Varykino. His official assignment is to do more experiments with the light side of the force. Avar Kriss was also spending her final years of Varykino.

Elzar still couldn't believe she'd said yes. He had approached her on Coruscant several weeks ago. With some trepidation, he reminded her of the retirement plan he had laid out for himself. He had mentioned it to her when they were on Naboo together all those years ago. 

"That sounds wonderful," Avar had said to him, with sadness in her eyes. Later, Elzar had realized she thought he was telling her that that conversation would be their last meeting.

"Do...do you want to come with me?" he whispered. Instantly, he could feel the joy radiating from her presence. 

"Of course. I can't think of a better way to spend my time." she had whispered back.

And from that moment on, they had prepared. Gotten affairs in order, said necessary goodbyes, informed the Council. But now, the moment that Elzar Mann had long-awaited had arrived. The only thing he was unsure of was the nature of his relationship with Avar Kriss from here on out. If he was being honest with himself, he wanted it to return to the relationship they had briefly had as Padawans. He wanted to cross the line the two Jedi had danced around every year after. He wanted to embrace his love for her. 

A hand touched his shoulder, interrupting his thoughts. He turned and gazed into the eyes of the woman who was, in no uncertain terms, the love of his life. Her hair was gray, there were lines around her eyes, but he still thought she was as beautiful as the day he met her. He drowned in her gaze, just as he had many years ago.

"I can sense what you're feeling...for me," Avar told him. Elzar looked at the floor, his heart pounding in his chest. Of course she could sense his thoughts. 

"I feel the same towards you," she said, her voice thick with emotion, her eyes shining. 

And with that, years of suppressed yearning took over. Elzar kissed her, holding her as close as he possibly could. She returned his affection with an equal amount of passion. Both felt happier than they had in years.

_ Yes _ , Elzar thought,  _ we will have a wonderful retirement together. _ It was the last coherent thought he would have that day.


End file.
